Attila
Attila is a supporting character in Disney's 2010 animated feature, Tangled. Along with Vladimir, he is one of the Pub Thugs' muscle, and wears a large metal helmet that covers his entire face. He has a tattoo of a cupcake on his right upper arm, alluding to his love of baking and his dream of opening a bakery. Appearances ''Tangled Attila is first seen at the Snuggly Duckling and participates in the brawl over which thug turns in Flynn Rider. Soon after, Attila and the other thugs are inspired by Rapunzel to reveal their dreams. He shows Rapunzel and talent for baking during so. Later on, Attila helps Flynn escape prison by knocking of the Captain of the Guards with a frying pan. He is last seen watching Flynn escape with Maximus the horse. Tangled Ever After In ''Tangled Ever After, he's briefly seen in the crowd of Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. ''Tangled: Before Ever After Attila is seen in Corona Castle during Eugene's verse of "Life After Happily Ever After". He, along with most of the main thugs, appears to have become one of Eugene's closest companions outside of Rapunzel and Maximus. During the scene, Attila is shown shaving his helmet as if it were a beard. Tangled: The Series In "What the Hair?!", Attila is seen tending to the bar when Eugene visits the pub to confide in the thugs. When Big Nose arrives shortly afterward, Attila sarcastically calls him "lover boy", and groans at the idea of hearing more of his gushing about his lady-friend Assunta. In the short "Prison Bake", Attila recalls a time before he met Rapunzel, in which his fellow Pub Thugs were arrested and sent to the dungeon. Depressed, Attila lamented on what to do, until eventually deciding that he'll save them using his best talent: baking. After creating an arsenal made of baked goods, Attila bypasses the castle guards and infiltrate the dungeon. Before he can rescue his friends, however, he is confronted by his rival, Ludvig the local baker. The two adversaries battle, but Attila ultimately wins the fight when Ludvig tastes his breadstick and determines it's too sweet, unintentionally enraging Attila. He then uses his latest baked creation — the "coo-key" — to free the other thugs. In "Under Raps", Attila briefly appears during the opening, sobbing into a handkerchief into a response to hearing Big Nose's love story. Atilla opens his own bakery in "One Angry Princess" and is then later accused of destroying Monty's sweet shop. He is almost exiled from the kingdom, only for Rapunzel to prove his innocence. In "Big Brothers of Corona", Big Nose notes that business has slowed at the Snuggly Duckling since Attila partnered with Monty. At the end of the episode, however, Lance becomes the pub's new chef. Trivia *Attila's original voice actor, Byron Howard, was also a co-director on ''Tangled. *Despite gaining a new job at Uncle Monty's shoppe, later episodes released after "One Angry Princess" still show Attila working at the Snuggly Duckling's bar. *Attila wears a helmet for two reasons: He is "repugnant" underneath and also, he is incredibly shy. Gallery Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 19.jpg Rapmovie13.jpg One Angry Princess 7.png One Angry Princess 8.png One Angry Princess 9.png One Angry Princess 10.png One Angry Princess 15.png One Angry Princess 18.png One Angry Princess 20.png One Angry Princess 24.png|Atilla arrested One Angry Princess 25.png One Angry Princess 26.png One Angry Princess 27.png One Angry Princess 26.png The-Wrath-of-Ruthless-Ruth-3.png The-Wrath-of-Ruthless-Ruth-9.png The Way of the Willow 32.jpg The Way of the Willow 39.jpeg The King and Queen of Hearts (43).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (45).jpg Flynnpostor (9).jpg Category:Tangled characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Chefs Category:Heroes Category:Comic characters